


Nocturnal's Shroud

by dragonzflyte



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Study, Gen, thieves guild questline: minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzflyte/pseuds/dragonzflyte





	Nocturnal's Shroud

The moon loomed over the Reach; soft light brushing the tree which shielded me from the eyes of the Forsworn. It would not pierce the veil of Nocturnal’s blessing. Not this night- nor any other now that the traitor Mercer was dead. Blood spilled for that which was stolen, per special request.

I may not have been a member any longer, but that did not change my status as one of Nocturnal’s.

Dovahkiin belonged to the light of day, they said, when they tasted my shout. But I was always more for the shadows, Dovah or not. I have no reason to step into the light. Not when a killer is all that is needed now.

Human or Dovah, death tastes the same.


End file.
